


Dig Up Her Bones

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Grave Robbers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 15: Gravestone





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



"Tell me again why we're walkin through this fuckin cemetary?"

Dark looks back at Jack with a frown, kicking a bouquet of flowers as he goes. Jack glares at him, scrambling to pick it up and set it back in front of the tombstone.

"I'm looking for someone," Dark replies, not bothering to explain as he reads over the names on each grave they pass with sharp crimson eyes, leaving Jack to stumble along behind him in the dark.

Jack squints in the darkness, keeping close to Dark as they weave through rows of stone slabs and metal plaques before finally Dark stops in front of a small stone tomb at the back of the cemetary, eyes scanning the small plaque beside the door.

Jack is about to ask what he's doing when Dark steps forward, grabbing the edge of the door with both hands and dragging it open, the stone door grating against the stone doorway with a loud scraping sound.

As soon as the door is open Dark squeezes inside, paying no mind to Jack frantically whisper-yelling for him to get out of there. Jack is left outside the tomb, looking over his shoulder and all around for any signs that someone heard them.

Eventually Dark trudges back up the stairs, sliding the door closed.

"Did yeh find what you were lookin for?"

Dark grins, turning to face Jack with a gold necklace in hand, a large, dark stone sitting in the middle.

"Why did yeh need that?" Jack asks as Dark pockets the jewelry, squeezing past him to start their trek out of the large graveyard.

"She used to have control over me. That necklace was what kept me tethered here."

Jack nods his head, a sudden weight sitting heavy in his gut, making his stomach feel uneasy.

"So you're gonna leave?"

He winces when his voice comes out smaller than he wants it to be, Dark looking back at him over his shoulder.

"Eventually. But there's still something else holding me here."

Jack frowns, confused, surprised, and slightly relieved.

"What's that?"

"You."

Jack’s face burns at the answer, unable to hide the small smile that makes it's way across his face.

They make it out of the graveyard and climb into Dark's car, soon on their way back to Jack’s place.

Jack looks out the window as they drive, hand resting on the console between them as he fights the exhaustion making his eyelids droop. He jumps slightly when a large, warm hand takes his own, threading their fingers together and leaving Jack buzzing, a blush coloring his fair skin all the way back home.


End file.
